The Right Choice
by drivingtheminsane
Summary: India has been with England for quite a while now. She wants out, which he won't allow. Now, the "baddies", the Axis Powers are offering her help, against her principles...who would she choose? Historical-based, real names, and maybe slightly disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Italics = flashback

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is about..well, I guess it's my OC India right now - Chandra. It involves Chandra, Arthur (UK) and a whole many more. I was just researching a bit about India during World War Two and...I came across some very interesting facts, like Axis tie-ups and all...<strong>MOST OF THIS WILL BE HISTORICALLY BASED. <strong>And, I'm sorry, but I'm not too kind on Arthur, even though he's one of my favourite characters and all...just for the story!  
>I don't own anything of this story - well, 'cept for Chandra.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time to go, girl."<p>

Chandra looked up from the lotus she was so intently focused on.

"I don't want to, Arthur. Can't we be here for a short while longer?" She knew she was testing her luck, but she just didn't want to leave the beautiful, serene place.

"No, Chandra. I can't stay."

"Well, I can…can't I?"

"No. I don't want you left alone. You know things are getting dangerous around everywhere."

"I don't see why I have to be involved!" she snapped, her dark eyes clouding even darker. "Stop it, Arthur. I've had enough."

Arthur Kirkland sighed impatiently. "I don't need any…attitude from you right now, Chandra. I need co-operation. If you can't give me that, I might have to-"

"Might have to what, eh?" Chandra retorted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How much more can you go? Look at me!" She held up her hands, scarred and bruised. "This has been going on for too long, Arthur. I can't take this anymore. We could've been…so much, Arthur, but that's not what you chose. You need to let me go, Arthur. This is killing me…can't you see? You're killing me, Arthur!"

Chandra thought she saw a flicker of sadness or anything like that flit across Arthur's face, but he set his jaws tightly, and grabbing her wrist, he yanked her up. Chandra winced. "Art-Arthur! It's bruised! Be careful!"

"I'm never letting go of you. Ever" he hissed into her face. She flinched at the sharp words. Sliding an arm around her waist, and drawing her closer, Arthur brushed away a tear from her face. Chandra wanted to look away, but she felt slightly hypnotised by his emerald eyes…

_"Arthur Kirkland at your service, ma'am" he said, bowing._

_"Chandra" she replied, biting her lip in order to hide a smile. This new visitor was charming, in a semi-rugged way. He wasn't like the other one, Francis – he seemed TOO charming. He was neither like Netherlands – he slightly frightened her, and she always seemed more fixed on that gash on his forehead than him. He was unfailingly polite, but there was something about him…he seemed uncomfortable being so polite. He always looked impatient, but in a nice way. And he surely didn't seem to go out of her way to charm her. He was…matter-of-factly. And Chandra liked that._

_"Join me for dinner tonight?" she asked, holding out her hand._

_"I'd be delighted" he replied, taking her hand and kissing it, looking up and winking at the same time. Chandra withdrew her hand as quick as lightning, her heart racing. Things like this weren't to be done in her culture. But Arthur seemed absolutely at ease with it, now standing with his hand behind his back, holding his hat and smiling faintly, he even seemed…mischievous._

_"I…I will have some other guests over, if you don't mind." She replied hesitantly. Now, she wished she hadn't invited the rest._

_Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Would…could you tell me who?"_

_She pursed her lips, and exhaled gently. "France and Netherlands." She saw his forehead crease and his eyes darken._

_"Then I must be there." He replied firmly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Italics = flashback**

Right...time for a little Q&A

**Why is India's name Chandra?**  
>Because, firstly, Chandra is the name of the moon goddess, and means "moon", in a derivation from Sanskrit. Plus, India was kind of like the moon of the British Empire - The most valued colony, without it, the British Empire just was never the same...<p>

**What's with the first flashback scene?**  
>Quite a few nations set up trading posts in India - four of them are England, France, Netherlands and Denmark. I'll say that I'm quite lucky because I lived near the posts of all four, and saw historical evidence. Plus, India was said to be the richest country in the world until British imperialism.<p>

**Why is Portugal not in this story?**  
>Because I can't handle more than one OC!<p>

**What's with the conference scene?**  
>The Indian National Congress, even though against Nazism, Fascism and racism, they were also strictly against Imperialism and Colonialism, therefore dissented with the British as well, even though they agreed with Britain on the idea of democracy and freedom, the same rights were being denied to them, and they did not want to agree with the hypocrisy of the British at that point.<p>

**Is no country good in this story?**  
>Let me tell you right now, every country is good and bad, but for the case of this story, you'll see the bad of most, except for India, because this is from her point of view,and no one disses themselves.<p>

WHEN ARE THE AXIS POWERS COMING IN?  
>I'LL TRY NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

* * *

><p><em>The whole dinner seemed a strange, surreal affair. The ambience was heavy with unspoken words and almost electric. Chandra had even organised a table for Francis, Lars (Netherlands), Matthias (Denmark) and Arthur. Matthias had come in absolutely at the last minute, and Chandra was fond of this gregarious man's company. The attendants came in with platters and serving dishes of gold and silver.<em>

_"The setting is exquisite, Mademoiselle" murmured Francis, looking around the room, with muslin curtains and walls decorated richly with stucco._

_"I am glad" she replied, graciously nodding her head._

_"Your gardens are fine, as well" said Lars. He hardly ever spoke, and Chandra was slightly surprised at his voice._

_"I-I…thank you" she said, smiling._

_"And the ladies here are lovely" whispered Matthais, slightly louder than intended, she presumed. She just tried to hide a smile. Her eyes suddenly fell on Arthur, tracing a long finger around the edge of his golden plate._

_Chandra exhaled, and asked softly. "Arthur?"_

_"It's all beautiful…everything" he replied, looking up with a rueful smile._

"This is a fight for democracy! For freedom!" exclaimed Arthur, slamming his hand on the table. Matthew jumped, startled. Chandra felt sorry for him – poor little Canada. He'd been through much of what she had, admitted, Arthur seemed kinder to him, but Matthew was just so vulnerable, poor lad. There were many other countries there too, ones that Arthur wanted to talk to, but the main ones were USA and Russia. Arthur needed allies – him and Francis just weren't enough.

"Are you all right, ma chère?" Francis asked softly. Chandra jumped slightly in her seat. She hadn't expected Francis to talk.

"Y-yes" she managed to stutter out. She could see Francis look at the scars on her forearm, so pulling her shawl around her tighter; she whispered something about Matthew telling Francis something.

"Oui, Matthew? Did you say something?" called Francis.

"N-no." Matthew replied, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't interfere – Germany and I have a…truce, da" said Ivan. The pause before truce had made everyone flinch – they all knew that Ivan would lead his troops against Germany soon, because of Germany's boss – but it was tricky to deal with Ivan. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. There was no point in talking to Ivan – only he himself could change his own mind.

"Not my problem, Art" said Alfred, leaning back precariously on his seat.

"How is it not your problem?" retorted Arthur. "This is a fight against restriction, for freedom…against oppression for democracy. Isn't that what you believe in?" The sarcasm was hard to miss in the last sentence. Chandra could tell that Arthur was slowly losing his cool, unravelling.

"Yes, Arthur. I believe in that, and more. But I am NOT part of you damned Europe!" He stood up with a start, his chair toppling over. "And I DON'T want to be involved in your damned continent's affairs! If you can't protect your fucking selves from two big-mouthed, comical looking creatures, you shouldn't even be worthy of being you own damn country! And, like, I said, this isn't MY FUCKING PROBLEM!"

Chandra watched, bemused. It was fun to see Arthur on the receiving end of something other than resources, raw materials and wealth. She laughed softly.

"Freedom…democracy…" All eyes turned towards her for a minute.

"What would you know about all that, Arthur?" His gaze shot towards her, the emerald shade clouding. Immediately, she felt her cheeks heating up. She mumbled about having some work to do, and left.

_"So, I'll be setting up posts here, here, here, here, here and here. Oh, and Bengal – a post HAS to be set up there!"_

_She gently stroked the pigeon resting on her forearm. "You know I'm fine with it all, Arthur, but…" she hesitated, "…I've been hearing things, Arthur."_

_"What things?" he looked up from the maps, messy blond hair falling over his eyes._

_"People…my people are complaining."_

_"Nonsense!" he replied shortly and promptly. "They're baseless accusations!"_

_Chandra gently crooned to the pigeon, who seemed ruffled by Arthur's sudden belligerence._

_"I believe you…" she whispered, but glanced up at him when he'd gone back to his planning…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Italics = flashback/thoughts**

* * *

><p>"You used MY troops?"<p>

"It's for a good cause!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't send MY troops, without MY permission!"

"Since when did I need to ask you?" replied Arthur sardonically. "You know I'm right, love."

Chandra hit his approaching hand away. "No, Arthur. You're wrong. You've always been so."

Arthur stepped back frowning. "I wouldn't say that – look at what I've done to this land of yours! Ha! You were so backwards, Chandra, so left out from the world. Don't you understand…I introduced you to the world. Look at the reforms I've made – the young ladies of your land would jump into their husband's funeral pyre! What a waste of a life! How could you even let that happen?"

"It's not a law" replied Chandra through clenched teeth. "It was done to prevent the ladies from being raped by the invaders, and it was voluntary, Arthur. Not unlike what your people have done here."

"What about the education?"

"Don't forget, it was my people who came up with the numbers and practiced ancient science."

Arthur held her firmly by the shoulder. "And that's where your problem lies – you don't live in the present. You're still stuck in the past, Chandra. And I would appreciate it if you were more… obliged to what I've done for you."

"I want my troops back, Arthur." She hissed.

"Not going to happen, love." He murmured, pulling her into an embrace. She tried to break out, but she was far too weak for him.

"I don't hate you, dear" he whispered into her ear. "Everything I do will eventually be for your good, you'll see. As the British Empire shines, so will you, the Jewel in my crown." He kissed the top of her head softly.

_"Arthur! We need food!" she cried. "We can't afford to harvest any more indigo!"_

_"Nonsense! We need all the plot we can get for cultivating indigo! It's bringing in great profits!"_

_"But you're buying them at meagre prices! With that income, they could never repay the loans that your people forced them to take to buy the materials for indigo harvesting!"_

_"They don't need to!"_

_"Arthur" she stepped in front of him, "I can't let this happen-"_

_With a swift movement, Arthur's deft blow broke her nose. She kneeled, and then bent over double, biting her lip in order to not scream. She looked down at the blood trickling down and staining her blouse._

_"I know what I'm doing." He replied shortly, looking out from the window to the workers in the fields below._

It hadn't even been five minutes since Arthur left, and Chandra was feeling claustrophobic already. True, Arthur's visits had ben lessening recently, with this war in hand, and she felt relieved. Of late, his visits seemed purely one-sided, concerning only of things that he wanted. But, she still missed him, at times.

_When Arthur is nice, there's no one I'd rather be with._

Pulling her shawl tighter over her shoulders, she walked through her gardens, stopping at the one with the most memories.

_"What's this?" Chandra asked, mystified. Arthur looked a mess, his hands caked with soil and his knees covered in dirt._

_He looked up, beaming. "I'm planting a plant."_

_"Arthur, did you check where you were planting it? I don't want you to ruin the patterns-"_

_"Oh, no. I checked with the gardeners and the architects. They told me this place would be okay."_

_She walked up, curious. "What plant is it, anyway? There's no dearth of anything here."_

_Arthur got up, rubbing the dirt off his hands and knees. "Done…isn't she a beauty?"_

_"It's a rose, Arthur. We have plenty here."_

_He looked at her, his eyes bright. "It's an English rose. You don't have them here. I've checked."_

_Chandra stepped forward and gently sniffed the rosebud. It had a sharp, sweet smell – one that she liked very much. "I like it, Arthur - very much. It's beautiful."_

_"Like you, my lady" he whispered, and when she spun around, puzzled, he gently caught her and kissed her softly._

_"Take it as a present from me to you."_

Chandra smiled to herself. She wanted happy memories like this, rather than the one she had earlier today. She gently broke a rose in full bloom off, making sure to not damage any other bud nearby. As she brought it up closer, to get that intoxicating whiff, she heard someone clear their throat behind.

Startled, she turned around, clenching onto the rose tightly. In front of her was a tall man, with clear blue eyes and fair hair neatly combed. He was dressed in military attire, but it a foreign uniform.

"…Yes?" she managed to steady her voice as much as she could.

"I'm looking for a…Chandra" he replied, shielding his face from the sun above.

Chandra gulped, and hoped it wasn't all too noticeable. "I a-am she."

The stranger stepped forward, and handed her a piece of paper neatly folded. "My name is Ludwig."

Her hand stopped mid-air, and she drew it back sharply. "What business would you have here?" she demanded tersely.

"I have been" he looked around, as if to make sure there was no one around.

"Arthur isn't here, is that's what you want. None of his people either." She snapped.

He looked back at her, and offered a faint smile. Chandra took in a sharp breath.

"I have been…hearing this recently, Miss. "

"Like what?"

"There have been rumours of you wanting independence, India." Chandra straightened, hearing her formal name after a long time.

"I…we, yes, we believe that would be much beneficial to the world."

"I-I…don't quite follow."

Ludwig gave a slight laugh, and Chandra felt slightly less in awe of what Arthur had been touting as "the enemy" in recent times. He seemed just another nation – nothing that could not be fought against, or defeated.

"Without India, the British Empire would be at…let's say, quite a disadvantage. India as a nation could prosper and our own interests would be met. He continued.

"What interests?" she asked sharply, all question of etiquette out the window at that point.

He shrugged slightly. "A weaker United Kingdom is always in our interest."

Taking the paper from his still extended hand, Chandra read the message with a slight frown. Looking up, she spoke "but I have no troops at this point. Arthur-"

"We understand." He cut in sharply. "If you just give us…permission, we can work around that particular problem"

She nodded. "I understand…but why do keep saying 'we'"

He graced her with one of his half-smiles once again. "I have a friend I would like you to meet…he might be of great help. That would only be if you agreed to work with us, though."

_What was it they would say? An enemy's enemy was a friend, right?_

She nodded. "I would like to meet this ally of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Nu-uh! She did not agree to work with Nazi Germany, did she?<strong>  
><strong>...she did. But, no. I'm not glorifying them in any way.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

She recognised him ever before she saw him – no one else had that build and that white uniform, and stiffened slightly. Well, more than at this point.  
>"India, I would like you to meet Japan. Japan – India." Said Ludwig.<br>"I am honoured." Bowed Kiku. Chandra folded her hands in a Namaste in reply.  
>"Kiku is far more familiar with Asia than I am, and I think you ought to be talking things over with him." Spoke Ludwig.<br>"I don't see what I have to talk about" blurted out Chandra. "No troops, no-"  
>"You should draw out your troops from Monte Cassino" suggested Kiku softly. There was a battle in Italy, in which both sides were suffering heavy losses.<br>"I ca-can…I can not." She sighed. "They are under the Crown – not my people now." She saw a flicker of impatience pass over Ludwig's face, and saw a glimpse of the feared Nazi Germany and making her realise just how dangerous her new allies were.  
>Kiku followed up the silence. "I have many prisoners…of yours, from Malaya and Singapore…if, if I give them the offer of being in a new league, we would have people."<br>"Yes…yes…but they need a leader." Muttered Ludwig. "A militaristic man, a man who can lead them-"  
>"I know just who!" cried Chandra, making them turn towards her.<p>

"The Azad Hind, or the Indian National Army in Japan, The Legion Freies Indien in Germany, and Battaglione Azad Hindoustan in Italy, Sir."  
>"How was I not told of this before?" roared Arthur, kicking his chair away and pacing the room furiously. "Is there…civillan involvement?"<br>The people around him nodded. Arthur took in a sharp breath and clamped his jaw tightly. She couldn't do this. Chandra couldn't do all this. She wouldn't do all this. She wouldn't side with…the enemy.  
>"Sir, they're fighting against us at Arakan."<br>His people? People of the Queen? Fighting alongside the Japanese? Arthur shook his head.  
>"I want no news out of this. Falsify information against these rebels – they must be quashed, as soon as possible."<p>

Chandra was tired. Her people were tired. One of her beloved leaders, the one working with Kiku, had mysteriously died. Vanished, more like. She felt weak, and even the last of her indomitable optimism had been crushed. Arthur had most definitely known about these rebel leagues of hers, surely, but he acted like he hadn't a clue. His demands for people and supplies never ceased, and increased more by the day.  
>And, now, Kiku was in front of her, with a defeated Indian National Army.<br>"It didn't work." He muttered, looking up.  
>She shook her head. "I'm so-sorry. I couldn't help it."<br>"England is no weaker."  
>"I wouldn't say that. War takes a toll on every nation."<br>"Even America is with him now."  
>"Wasn't that…expected?"<br>They both sat in silence. But the silence was punctured by footsteps – Kiku rose off his seat slightly.

"Right, love, things seem to be turning, and-" Arthur cut off mid-sentence as he saw Kiku standing there.  
>"Wh-what ARE y-you doing here?" he stuttered out. Chandra could see him trying to keep his anger down, and the last thing she needed was a war in her house. She stepped forward, towards Arthur to act as a barrier between the two.<br>Suddenly, she felt a tug at her right arm and soon, before she could realise, a small tantō was at her throat. She gasped as the cold blade rested against her throat, and struggled, but Kiku held her firmly with his spare arm.  
>"Let go of her, Kiku!" exclaimed Arthur, taking a step forward, arm outstretched.<br>"My main aim was to destroy to British Empire, Chandra" he smoothly whispered in her ear, loud enough for Arthur to hear. "I still want to do that."  
>Chandra tugged at her arm, but stooped as Kiku pressed the blade slightly deeper into her skin, chiding her for being foolish.<br>"This isn't her war, Kiku! Let her go!" protested Arthur.  
>"And, well, maybe, if I took away from Arthur what he needed the most, then maybe he would suffer" continued Kiku, ignoring Arthur. He traced the blade slowly on her collar bone and down to her left forearm.<br>"I d-don't need her!"  
>"Oh, don't you?" replied Kiku, finally acknowledging Arthur. "So…if I killed her now, would you be all right with it?" Chandra gasped, and Arthur tore his gaze away from Kiku to Chandra, who was now ghostly pale, and shaking.<br>"Would you be all right, Arthur? But I'm sure you would be…after all, you had always been alone before, and it is not like you have treated her well, friend." Chandra flinched at Kiku's words.  
>"Y-you can't take her from me!" Arthur's pleads were sounding less rational and more emotional by the minute.<br>"No…you're right, I can not, even if I want to." Kiku replied, frowning and shaking his head. "But, all the same, if she were no more, I'd feel happier." And with that, Kiku ran the dagger deep down here forearm. In a matter of seconds, her forearm was covered in blood and the blood gushed out, showing no signs of stopping.  
>Chandra had already started reciting prayers. She hadn't noticed any of the dialogue, or any pain, she simply gave way to the dizzy spells.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur" she called softly from the doorway. She could see him, head resting on the tables, littered with maps and other instruments. She gingerly walked up to him, running her hands through his golden hair. He looked up, his eyes clouded with confusion and his brows knitted at first, but as they focused on the slender figure in front of him, his eyes lightened, and he managed to smile faintly.  
>"How are you?" she asked tenderly, running her hand through his hair, because she knew how it'd comfort him.<br>"As you see me, dear" he muttered back, taking her free hand and kissing it gently.  
>She pulled the empty chair closer to her and took a seat, moving the hair off his forehead, smoothing it out with her fingers. Arthur still didn't let go of her other hand, and like that, they sat in silence for a while.<br>"You're not all right" she mumbled, breaking the silence.  
>"I'll be okay…I always have been."<br>"You're tired". She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the faint lines by his eyes…even his skin seemed more tightly drawn across his face than ever. Those green eyes had lost their dancing shadows – now, they just seemed to look out, fatigued and worn.  
>"You need help, Arthur."<br>"Help?" he scoffed. "Who's willing to do so? Alfred's just glad that he's managed to be hero once again, Ivan's already preparing to be the next world leader and Francis needs help himself!"  
>"I can help you, Arthur" she whispered softly. He didn't look away from the window he'd been looking out of for the past few minutes.<br>She repeated herself. "I can help, Arthur…but you must listen to me." He tore his gaze from the window, and looked into her dark brown eyes. She flinched when she looked him in the eye – this was not the Arthur she remembered, and for a second, felt remorse for what she was going to say.  
>"Let me go, Arthur. You cannot sustain yourself as well as me. If you let me go, you're helping yourself and me."<br>Arthur's grip on Chandra's hand tightened.  
>"I…know you, Arthur. Better than anyone else, I think…everyone has limits. To keep yourself alive, you need to let me go."<br>His nails dug deep into her palms, but she bit her lip so as not to yelp in pain.  
>Taking a deep breath, she played her final card.<br>"Arthur…do you love me?"  
>His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and after a long time, Arthur looked into her eyes intently. Her vivacious spark had disappeared; he could only see pain in them. Pain, fatigue, weariness…no, this was not the girl he had taken to be his – she was only a shadow of what he had taken.<br>Arthur nodded.  
>She gulped visibly. "…you can't hurt the ones you love, can you, Arthur?"<p>

Arthur felt himself shattering, the heavy feeling in his heart spilling over everywhere else, giving him a perversely light, yet dense feeling. He sunk his head into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. Sometimes, things didn't always go the way he wished they did, but he knew that he needed to think for the greater good.

"Get the papers ready for the Independence of India."


End file.
